I love him?
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Just a short on Channing and Danny surviving Hell on Earth one day at a time.


Channing knelt by Danny's cot, picking at the fur of the shag carpet underneath him. His knees were sore from constantly being bent as he continued his role as a pet and the bottom of his feet were caked in dry blood from having stepped over sharp gravel a few hours ago. His hands and legs were in no better condition as they were covered in bruises and scratches.

If the demons didn't convince Channing that he was in Hell, being a slave to Danny sure as fuck did.

He plucked off a piece of fur before looking over at his 'master' who slept with disturbing peace. Could he not hear the screams just outside of the RV?

Channing crawled a few paces to the cot and rested his forearms beside Danny's sleeping form, wondering why he still put on this pet show when Danny wasn't even awake. Perhaps he was afraid of standing and Danny opening his eyes. He never thought he would be afraid of the man. He barely knew him before Hell took over.

But Channing had seen what this man was capable of. He was a cannibal and he wasn't afraid to bite into someone face and rip off their nose.

Channing brought up his hand, brushing his fingers against his own nose just thinking about the painful crunch of bones and the piercing screams that had come from James Franco last week.

Channing looked up to the boarded window above the cot then back to his master. "Danny." He ducked his head lower, barley peeking over the side of the cot as the cannibal shifted and groaned in his sleep. "I think they found food, Danny." Channing tried again, this time poking the man's side. The screams were getting quieter. He hoped they hadn't killed the victims. Danny would hate that. He liked his food fresh and alive. "Hey, man." He pressed his hand against Danny's hip. "You told me to wake you up when they came back." He added, not wanting to anger Danny as he shook him slightly.

Danny grumbled as he peered opened his eyes and shoved Channing's face, forcing the other to lose his balance and land with a thump on his rear.

"You told me to wake you when they came back with food." Channing repeated, nervously getting back into his position on all fours.

"Hrmm," Danny grumbled as he sat up in bed and reached out, grabbing his pack of smokes from the side drawer he kept open; inside was also a vibrating cock ring, an empty beer can, and three fingers from the last guy they ate. "Anyone we know?" Danny asked, still tingling with pleasure from having eaten that bitch, James Franco. Revenge never tasted so salty.

Channing shook his head and moved over, clinging to Danny's leg and instantly attracting his palm to the man's member like a magnet, already stroking him to get him hard. "I don't know. I don't think so." He leaned in and Danny spread his legs more, welcoming Channing's lips on his dick.

"I think I'm in the mood for a BBQ." Danny said between a puff of his cigarette.

There was a pop as Channing's lips left Danny's cockhead to answer. "Yeah, that sounds great." His voice wavered as it always did in Danny's company. "It's been awhile since we've cooked it." Raw wasn't exactly his favorite but he could at least stomach human flesh when it was cooked. He wondered if Danny was aware of this and trying to please him...or if maybe eating James Franco raw had left his stomach feeling queasy. It would explain the constant vomiting Danny went through the day after.

Danny made a grunt and Channing's lips wrapped around his cock again, sucking hard.

This went on for a good minute and a half before Danny came into Channing's mouth and, like expected, Channing drank it all up. It was a constant part of his diet; Cum and Human flesh. There was a reason he was always sick.

Danny pet Channing's hair and Channing pushed himself into the touch, accepting any affection that he could get. "You're getting better."

"Eight times of day is more than enough practice." Channing reached up, holding Danny's hand against his hair, not wanting the touch to leave just yet.

But Danny was finished with the affection. He pulled his hand from under Channing's and he nudged his pet aside, standing up. "Where's my pants?" he asked while Channing was already on a search for them.

There was a knock on the door and Danny sighed loudly in aggravation while taking out the gun from under his pillow.

"Danny, wait-!" Channing winced as Danny put a bullet through the door.

There was a tumbling crash from the other side and footsteps running from the door.

"Fuckin' shitheads. They know better than to fucking bother me in here." He lowered his gun, pressing it against Channing's forehead who paled and quickly clung to his master's leg, pleading for forgiveness. He should never talk to Danny that way but it always surprised him to see the man pull a gun on the people who were loyal to him. "Wait for fucking what, Chan? They knew the rules."

"You're right-You're right-I'm sorry, Danny." He laid his head against Danny's thigh, holding the frightening stare with his master until Danny finally tossed the gun onto his cot.

"Hey, babe. Don't look at me like that." Danny gave him that cheesy grin as if it was suppose to make Channing feel better. "You know I wouldn't blow out my favorite pet's brains." He continued where he had left off with his hand in Channing's hair. "You know you taste better drenched in my cum than in blood." Always a sex slave, never the main course. Channing was oddly calmed by this and he nodded, stroking Danny's thigh.

"Now come on. I'm hungry." He picked up his pants and began to put them on while Channing helped with the zipper and button.

* * *

_Seriously, this movie was HILARIOUS! I died laughing through all of it xD And that scene with Danny and Channing...that was SO FUCKING FUNNY!_

_Channing: "I love him.."_

_Sure you do xD LMAO _

_Channing has a cute ass, btw, everyone should know this o3o_


End file.
